Those People
by You May Call Me Red
Summary: She's always hated those people. Seddie! A Sam centric one shot about her feelings towards Freddie. K .


**A/N:** Sam centric one-shot about Seddie. Loosely based on the song 'Don't you just hate those people' by Jennette McCurdy, but not a songfic.

Unfortunately, I **DO NOT **own iCarly.

**Those People.**

You've always hated those people. You know the ones- the super duper annoying ones who feel the need to express their 'love' with icky PDA and because of the amount of it it's bordering on disturbing? The ones who need everyone on the planet to know of their 'epic' love that probably won't last. You know them.

You've always hated those people.

It's always been a possibility that somewhere in your twisted soul, somewhere deep inside of it, you've been jealous. But it's easy to ignore that part because a bigger part of you finds them creepy.

You've always hated those people.

It doesn't matter that your best friend is one of them. It doesn't matter that you love her deeply. No matter what, you hate those people.

You've always hated those people.

You're not entirely sure why. It could be the jealousy, but it could also be that they're simply different than you are. Unknown. And you don't like the different and unknown. It's easier to hold to the things you _do _know. Things you do know make life simple and comfortable.

You've always hated those people.

Lately, you feel that you're not quite content with simple and comfortable. The different and the unknown is starting to excite you, and you find yourself being drawn to him. You're the moth to his flame.

You've always hated those people.

You're pretty certain he's one of them. But that doesn't matter all that much. In a way, he _is_ the more simple and comfortable option. It's what you feel for him that's different. You've never felt this way before.

You've always hated those people.

You want to tell him how you feel, but you can't because you don't even know how you feel yourself. You wonder if he feels whatever you're feeling, too. You know he doesn't, you're sure of it. But you still hope.

You've always hated those people.

The hope hurts. It's too late for it to go away, though, as it's settled itself in the centre of your being and is exploding into thousands of sparks of colour. You find yourself hating him for giving you hope.

You've always hated those people.

You kissed him once. It was a long time ago and back then it didn't mean anything. Now it does. You'd give anything to kiss him again. But that kiss wouldn't mean anything, either, if he didn't feel the same.

You've always hated those people.

He's invaded your dreams now. You can't stop thinking about him and everything you've ever done to hurt him. You wish you could take it all back and start over again.

You've always hated those people.

You think back on all your previous boyfriends. They all treated you terribly. You thing back on all of his girlfriends. He treated them all like princesses. You note that they were all polar opposites of you.

You've always hated those people.

You remember the time when a bunch of nerds, even nerdier than he is, asked if the two of you were in love. You remember how you didn't deny it. You remember how _he_ didn't really, either. The hope swells up again.

You've always hated those people.

You see the way he looks at her. The masochistic part of you can't help but think about how perfect for each other your two best friends are. You feel sick and soon it becomes one of the very few times you've ever cried.

You've always hated those people.

He thinks you're in love, but not with him. You think that, for a smart person, he's extremely stupid. He says you hate him. You say you don't. Then he tells you to jump head first into the flames and to not be afraid to get burned. He still doesn't realise he's talking about himself.

You've always hated those people.

You kiss him. You don't know why you do it. But you're frustrated, so you do. You're suspicions are confirmed when he stands there, stock-still and shocked. After exactly eleven seconds, you pull away.

You've always hated those people.

You apologise to him, because it seems the right thing to do. He tells you it's cool. Then you run away because even though you know it's inevitable, you can't stand the rejection.

You've always hated those people.

You check yourself into a mental hospital, because you've clearly turned into a certifiable lunatic. You spend each night there praying that nobody, least of all him, will care enough to look for you.

You've always hated those people.

He does. After days of ignoring him, he finds you. You finally agree to talk to him and you admit you care for him. You don't tell him how much. You both agree to forget the kiss ever happened. It was your suggestion, but you really don't want to. You're not certain you can.

You've always hated those people.

Thanks to you, the super popular webshow you co-host is forced to broadcast from the mental hospital. Your meddling friend begins to meddle, and soon enough you're listening to people you don't even know insist that you're not insane for liking him.

You've always hated those people.

You get scared when he wants to talk. You just know he's going to get back at you for all the horrible things you've done to him. You won't let him know you're scared, though, or just how much it will hurt you. Instead, you tell him to do it. You're yelling at him, but he cuts you off. By kissing you.

You've always hated those people.

You ask him if he meant. He replies by saying that you must both be crazy. You're the happiest you've ever been. By the look on his face he is, too. That's what matters most to you. You've never put anyone before yourself before, but with him you do.

You've always hated those people.

You aren't a perfect couple by any means. You fight a lot. His mum hates you. If your uncle and cousin ever get out of prison, it'll be your fault if they stab him. You wouldn't like that.

You've always hated those people.

A few weeks of this pass, and you call it quits. You call it mutual, but you know it's not. You don't want to be without him. You wonder if he feels the same. He tells you loves you. You're not sure he means it, but you say it back. You know that if even he doesn't mean, you do. You make a promise that, if you get more normal or he gets more abnormal, you'll try again.

You've always hated those people.

Your relationship is never really mentioned again. He goes back to being in love with your best friend, and although you don't say it, it hurts. A lot. He says a lot of horrible things about you, and you wonder if that's what he really thinks of you. Once again, you almost turn into a little sap over him.

You've always hated those people.

You casually tell your boss that he's still in love with you. When he doesn't disagree, you wonder if he is. You're not sure if you'd rather he was or you'd rather he wasn't.

You've always hated those people.

You're changing. You can feel it. You sense that he is, too. Then you realise what's happening. The two of you are changing for each other. You're a little more normal, he's a little less normal. You don't mention it, but you rather him as his normal self. You think he might feel the same about you, but can't be sure without asking, and that's something you don't want to do.

You've always hated those people.

It's official. You've changed for a guy- something you swore you'd never do. He changed for you, as well. The funny thing is that it didn't make a difference. You're still apart, and you wish you weren't. You wish things were back to how they were.

You've always hated those people.

As you realise you may never see him again, you look back on everything you've been through together. You find yourself realising you should never had said goodbye. While you may never deserve him, he was the best thing that ever happened to you. A smart person would never have let him go.

You've always hated those people

You give him one last kiss, and know that it's something you'll never do again.

You've always hated those people.

But then you decide never seeing his beautiful face again would kill you. And though it may not be something you're entitled to, and though it may be selfish, you want your happiness. You chase after him.

You've always hated those people.

The two of you sit together years later. With a start, you realise you've become one of those people. And you can't find it anywhere in your heart to mind.

**A/N:** Well, I think that was almost non-terrible. What about you?

Reviews, please.

Bye ;)


End file.
